infivivor_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Halmahera
| returnees = | filminglocation = Aketajawe-Lolobata National Park Halmahera, Indonesia | seasonrun = | host = Infi M00n Tigs Daniel | previousseason = Survivor: Nyanga | nextseason = Survivor: Neuquén }}Survivor: Halmahera was the third season of the Infivivor Survivor ORG. The season is regarded very highly, seen as the greatest season yet, when compared to its predecessor, due to various unforgettable moments, and riveting gameplay, sprinkled throughout the premerge. In a continuation of this momentum, the postmerge was comprised of instantly rootable characters, whom fueled memorable blindsides and the downfall of numerous frontrunners. Without a doubt, this season represented a high point of the series, raising expectations for what future casts could accomplish, and extending the engagement of the community. In the end, Leo was seen as possessing a stronger social game, while also being percieved as more strategically savvy or less unpredictable than his counterpart, and defeated Sachi in a 5-2 jury vote. Twists *'Hidden Immunity Idols:' There was one idol available on each of the tribes, useable until the final six, and could be played before the votes are read to negate all votes cast against whomever it was played upon. *'Family Connection:' Unbeknownst to the cast, two of the players were secretly brothers, having a prior relationship coming into the season, which they were given the ability to share with, or hide from, their peers. *'Anarchic Start:' The players spent the first twenty-four hours of the season being unassigned to any tribe, and being able to communicate with any of the seventeen other individuals on the cast. *'Tribes by Schoolyard Pick:' The tribes were determined by a schoolyard pick, in which a member of each tribe selected the next person to be joining the tribe, until each was filled with six players. *'Opening Challenge:' During the initial twenty-four hours, the players competed in a challenge, wherein the top three scorers were afforded the opportunity to have first selection when determining tribes in the schoolyard pick. *'The Summit:' At the final fifteen, two members from each tribe were volunteered to attend an inter-tribal summit, which lasted twelve hours and allowed players to communicate with individuals on the other tribes for the first time since the beginning of the season. *'Resumed Anarchy:' At the final fourteen, the tribes were dissolved, and the players were given another period of twenty-four hours where they were unassigned to any tribe, and were able to communicate with any of the thirteen other individuals on the cast. *'Tribes by Schoolyard Pick:' At the final fourteen, the swapped tribes were determined by a schoolyard pick, in which a member of each tribe selected the next person to be joining the tribe, until each was filled with seven players. *'Captain Challenge:' During the twenty-four hours of resumed anarchy, the players competed in a challenge, wherein the top two scorers were afforded the opportunity to have first selection when determining tribes in the schoolyard pick. *'Simplified Merge:' Once the tribes merged, there were not any further twists introduced, prompting players to rely completely upon their strategic and social capabilities to survive until the end; there was a jury consisting of seven players, with two players being voted upon for the potential winner. Hosts Castaways Episode Guide Voting History